Untold Story
by King Zerthin
Summary: A Pokemon story... I hope you enjoy and also nothing is owned by me... well one thing is.. an OC.. some gay elements! (Pokemon speak will be in Italic)
1. Chapter 1

Untold Story

A Pokemon story that I came up with today.. I hope you enjoy and also nothing is owned by me... well one thing is.. an OC.. some gay elements! (Pokemon speak will be in Italic)

Chapter 1: A new journey

Ash, Brock and Misty started their journey less then friends but as time moved on they did in turn become friends.. Ash's brash nature, Brock's loving care and Misty's wisdom.. together they had great fun and caught many pokemon... as time went on Ash left his friends and started a new journey with new friends and new pokemon.. This is that story!

"Ash.. your heading out again?" a woman in a sun dress says.  
>"I still have my dream!" Ash says looking at his partner and friend Pikachu.. his first pokemon.. and even though they did not get along.. they did become good friends.<br>"But Kalos.. that's big!" the woman says rubbing her hands together.  
>"I know.. but I'll write and I will be back!" Ash says.<br>"I.. know!" the woman says getting up from the chair she was sitting on and leaving the room.  
>"<em>Pika!<em>" the small mouse pokemon known as Pikachu says climbing up onto Ash's shoulder.  
>"Yeah I guess I should have waited!" Ash says petting Pikachu with a sigh.<br>"Ash.." the woman says coming back into the room with her head lowered.  
>"I should have waited!" Ash says.<br>"It's fine.." the woman says tilting her head up, a smile on her face.  
>"I'll stay!" Ash says.<br>"No.. your going, but not with out new clothes!" the woman says bringing out a hoodie with blue and white strips running down the arms.  
>"Awww mom!" Ash says taking the hoodie from his mom.<br>"And don't forget your hat!" Ash's mom says bringing a new hat out and placing it on her son.  
>"Thanks mom!" Ash says hugging her.<br>"No problem.. I knew you wanted to leave as soon as you heard of the Kalos League.. so I made you some new clothes and a hat!" Ash's mom says pulling away from the hug.  
>"You know me well!" Ash says rubbing his nose.<br>"Yep!" Ash's mom says smiling.  
>"Your the best ever!" Ash says smiling.<br>"Eat up.. you'll need your strength!" Ash's mom says smiling.  
>"Your still the best cook ever!" Ash says smiling.<p>

-Later-

"_Pika?_" Pikachu asks looking at his best friend who is still awake.  
>"I'm sorry bud!" Ash says rubbing the back of his neck.<br>"I'm just so STOKED!" Ash adds placing his hand over his heart.  
>"<em>Pika!<em>" Pikachu says copying his friend placing his paw over his heart.  
>"Yeah.. me and you!" Ash says smiling.<br>"Always!" Ash adds with a smile on his face.

-Meanwhile-

"You sure your ok?" a woman dressed in a robe says peeking into her son's room.  
>"I promise mom!" the boy says looking down at his book in his hand.<br>"Your excited!" his mother says walking into his room.  
>"Of course!" the boy says placing his book on his table.<br>"Well if you don't sleep you'll be tired!" his mother says with a smile on her face.  
>"I know.. but I'm just so..." the boy says befor yawning at the last word.<br>"Ok.. I get it!" his mother says smiling.  
>"I.." the boy says before he closes his eyes and enters into a dream.<br>"Good night my boy.. Good night Sam!" Sam's mother says leaving her son to sleep of his journey... of the pokemon he will meet.. and maybe some friends he will meet on the way!

-END-

Hehehehe I will not tell you anymore, but his age... he's about 18 same as Ash.. Sam did not start his journey because of some details that will be told soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Untold Story

A Pokemon story.. I hope you enjoy and also nothing is owned by me... well one thing is.. an OC.. some gay elements! (Pokemon speak will be in Italic)

Chapter 2: First Pokemon

-Ash's POV-

I stood at the airport wating for my plane that will take me towards Kalos.. towards a new journey full of new pokemon.  
>"Got everything?" My mom asks running her fingers through her hair.<br>"I do.. all in my bag!" I say looking down at the blueish green bag sitting at my feet.  
>"Good!" My mom says smiling.<br>"I'll promise to phone as soon as I land!" I say tilting my hat down.  
>"I know... I just worry!" My mom says rubbing the back of her neck.<br>"I'm 18 mom.. almost 19!" I say smiling under my hat.  
>"I know.. I still worry!" My mom says.<br>"I know.. You would not be you if you did not worry!" I say rubbing my nose with my finger.  
>"Be safe.. and catch new pokemon!" My mom says picking up the bag from the floor.<br>"I will!" I say taking the bag from my mom.. as Pikachu climbs up onto my shoulder.  
>"<em>Pika?<em>" Pikachu says/asks tilting it's head.  
>"Kalos.. me and you bud.. me and you!" I say softly petting Pikachu's cheek.<br>"_Cha!_" Pikachu says nuzzling into my hand.  
>"...<strong>p<strong>**lane to Kalos**. **I repea****t last call for plane to Kalos!**" a gruff male voice comes over the speakers.  
>"That's me!" I say placing my bag on my shoulder.<br>"Bye mom!" I say hugging my mom tightly, then turning and running off towards my plane.

-Sam's POV-

"Good morning!" My mom says from the kitchen as I walk down the stairs.  
>"Morning!" I say back trying not to yawn as I walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table.<br>"Still tired?" my mom asks placing a plate of eggs on the table.  
>"A bit!" I say rubbing the sleep out my eyes.<br>"Eat your food.. then up to put some clothes on!" my mom says turning back to the cooker.  
>"Ok!" I say digging into the eggs.<br>"How is it?" my mom asks turning her head around.  
>"Lovely!" I say with a huge grin on my face.<br>"Good!" my mom says turning her head.. I shovel down the eggs and rush up the stairs to put on my red hoodie and my black jeans.. I pass the mirror on the way back down and see not a child by a teen in the mirror.. My deep green eyes shine softly, my brown hair sits nicely; not combed but not messy...  
>'Today will be a good day!' I think to myself running back down, giving my mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then head out towards the pokemon lab to get my first pokemon making sure to not step on the tall grass or step off the path.. I pass by trainers doing battle and catching wild pokemon... many younger then me... a bad memory comes back to me of my childhood.<p>

=Memory=

A small child about 10 or 11 is seen hiding under a table.  
>"WHERE ARE YOU!" a man's voice shouts slamming his hand onto the table repeatedly.<br>"Stop!" a woman's voice says.. maybe pleading with the man.  
>"NEVER.. THE LITTLE SHIT OWES ME!" the man shouts.<br>"He's just a child!" the woman says as a loud SLAP is heard.  
>"HE OWES ME!" the man says as the child cowers under the table.<br>"He's a child!" the woman says.. as another SLAP is heard.. and another SLAP.  
>"STOP!" the child screams crawling out from the table, his clothing is torn and blood pours from wounds on his face.<br>"So that's where you were!" the man says dropping the woman to the floor.  
>"You owe me... and I think I'll take it!" the man adds.. before he slumps to the floor blood pouring from his head.<br>The boy looks up and see's his mother holding a chair leg in her hand.  
>"You ok?" the woman asks as the child nods.<br>"I'm sorry Sam!" the woman says hugging her son tightly.

=Memory end=

I shiver slightly.. but glad to be rid of the monster that tried to kill me.

-Ash's POV-

"**Now arriving at Kalos airport!**" a woman's voice says over the plane's radio.  
>"We are here!" I say looking out towards Kalos with a smile on my face and Pikachu on my shoulder.<br>"_Pika!_" Pikachu says nuzzling into my cheek.  
>"I hope we meet some cool pokemon!" I say.<p>

-Sam's POV-

"Hello?" I ask the empty hallway as a CRASH comes from one of the room's as a Grass Pokemon runs out holding a pair of glasses.  
>"Stop that pokemon!" a man's voice comes from the room the Grass Pokemon came out of, I reach down and catch the pokemon with ease holding it in my arms like a baby, a man in a torn lab coat appears from the room the Grass Pokemon came out of.<br>"Ah.. Hello!" the man says.  
>"Hi!" I say confused.<br>"Oh.. I'm Professor Sycamore.. Welcome to my Lab!" Professor Sycamore says taking the Grass Pokemon from my arms.  
>"Are those yours?" I ask pointing towards the glasses.<br>"Oh these.. No!" Professor Sycamore says with a smile on his face.  
>"What is that?" I ask pointing towards the Grass Pokemon that kinda looks like a hedgehog.<br>"Chespin.. one of the many pokemon I take care of!" Sycamore says placing the Chespin onto the ground.  
>"Let me guess.. New Trainer?" Sycamore asks.<br>"Yes!" I say.  
>"Good.. well Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie are the starter you can chose from!" Sycamore says bringing in a Fire and Water type to stand next to the Grass.<br>"I get to chose?" I ask making the Professor nod.  
>"Ok.. I chose...!"<p>

-END-

YOU CHOSE WHAT POKEMON SAM GET'S!


	3. Chapter 3

Untold Story

A Pokemon story.. I hope you enjoy and also nothing is owned by me... well one thing is.. an OC.. some gay elements! (Pokemon speak will be in Italic)

Chapter 3: Hard choice to make

Sam looked down at the 3 pokemon at his feet with a confused look on his face.

"Hard?" Sycamore asks.  
>"Yeah, well I know this pokemon." Sam says looking down at Chespin; who smile up at Sam with a small <em>"Pin!"<em>  
>"The other's not so much." Sam adds with a small smile.<br>"Oh, well Chespin is grass, Froakie is Water and Fennekin is Fire." Sycamore says simply.  
>"Yeah I know the names now, but I'm still unsure." Sam says rubbing the back of his neck with a small sigh.<br>_"Chespin!" _Chespin says nuzzling his head on Sam's leg.  
>"Hmm.. Idea!" Sam says kneeling down to Chespin level.<br>"_Chespin?" _Chespin asks confused.  
>"Would you like to travel with me?" Sam asks.<br>_"Chespin!" _Chespin says jumping in the air.  
>"Well that fixes that, I'll pick Chespin." Sam says earning a nod from the professor.<br>"Very well, Chespin's Pokeball. 5 other pokeball's you can only take 6 pokemon with you on your journey." Professor Sycamore says handing Sam a bag with the 5 pokeball's inside and placing a smaller ball in Sam's hand.  
>"Ok.. but first Chespin would you like a name?" Sam asks kneeling back down to Chespin's level.<br>_"Pin!" _Chespin says nodding.  
>"How about Spike?" Sam asks earning a nod from his newly named partner and friend.<br>"Ok.. Return Spike." Sam says returning Spike to his pokeball.  
>"Sam your Pokedex." Sycamore says placing a red and blue screen in Sam's hands.<br>"Right, thanks Professor." Sam says leaving the Professor's lab and onwards on his journey.

-Meanwhile-

Ash steps off from the plane and is swamped by flying type pokemon flying overhead that he has never seen before.  
>"Kalos!" Ash says with a small sigh; a smile appears on his face as Ash runs off followed by Pikachu.<br>'This is going to be epic!' Ash thinks to himself.

-END-

R&R I know you want to! :)


End file.
